


That Cold Touch

by Dreamkissed



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Girl Penis, Humans feel Mate Bonds, Non-canon Vampires, One Shot, Queer Themes, Trans Bella Swan, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Bella loves Alice.  Alice loves Bella.  Bella doesn't care Alice is a vampire.  Alice doesn't care Bella is trans.  Things reach a breaking point in an abandoned classroom and neither wants to fight chemistry anymore.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	That Cold Touch

Staying late was a necessity for this. There was no privacy at her house, and the bed was too tempting at mine. With her cool delicate hand wrapped in mine, I pulled her into the unused classroom. She shut and locked the door behind her, the curious look in her eyes betrayed by the smirk on her lips.

I moved to the front of the room as if preparing to teach the class. I dropped her hand and turned to face her. The words were on the tip of my tongue as I leaned back against the front desk. A sharp brief pain shot up my finger and I jumped forward in shock.

The wooden splinter piercing my index finger felt worse than it actually was. Without hesitation, I ripped the offending sliver out and tossed it aside in annoyance. There was a tangible change in mood as I looked up to her suddenly in my personal space. I had little time to address the liquid heat gathering on my finger before she pinned me, grabbed my hand.

She held my finger in a cold iron grip. Her eyes were dark and blown with what looked like hunger or desire. Both I think. Her gaze bored into me, but I knew her other senses were focused on the torn slice on my finger and the crimson trickle that blossomed from it.

The pieces fell into place before the puzzle was swept off the metaphorical table and I found myself on my back, so to speak. I could see the fangs in her mouth, her lips parted just so slightly. Her face looked lost to arousal as she closed her lips around my finger.

Electric shocks raced from her cool mouth to my breasts and my cock. I could not help my mind making the connection as her tongue flicked the tip of my finger. My panties were getting tight, painfully so. I felt the purr through my hand as she suckled at the cut on my finger.

She pulled my finger from her mouth, and my heart shattered at the look of shame on her face. I heard the muttered apology and wanted to carry her off and comfort her. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself...”

“Vampire?” I whispered the word, I had to get it out of the way, but I did not anticipate the husky way I said it. My toes were still curled from the moment.

She nodded slowly, and I could swear that she was crying, though no tears fell from her eyes. “I didn’t mean to, we’ll need to leave now, we can’t...”

“No!” I hissed out, cupping her cheeks in my hands, cradling her face as I leaned in. I do not know what came over me, but I did not want this dark pixie to leave me, but if she was going to, I was not letting her leave without a kiss.

I do not know if it was her acceptance, her eager returning of my enthusiasm, or whatever my blood did to her. That metaphorical table became literal. I found myself backed against one of the lab benches. I am not sure if I pulled her, or if she pushed me, but I was on my back. The Cold hard table lay beneath me, her cold soft body on top of me.

Her hands were in my hair, both holding on as if I was a life preserver. My own moved down her body, caressing and groping. Our lips never parted for more than a second, just long enough for a gasp of air.

I felt her fangs with my tongue, how sharp they were. I wondered how they would feel if she bit me. There was a brief moment of pain as her tongue slipped under mine and pushed it against one fang. A faint painful, but not unpleasant burn filled my tongue, accompanied by the coppery tang of blood.

She growled at me, with me as I realized I responded. Her hands moved from my hair to my shoulders. I could feel her nails along my skin, as if desperate to scratch or claw. I felt a cold wetness against my thigh, realizing she was grinding herself against me.

She was awakening something in me, and as much as it scared me, I was thrilled. I did not bother with niceties or asking, my hands slid up her shirt, pulling it up.

The kiss broke as I removed her top and tossed it aside. Her bra was next, and I fumbled with the clasp. I saw the look in her eyes and knew what to do. I licked my lips, smearing dark crimson on bruised pink.

She pounced, pulling my shirt off with enough speed to leave a slight burn on my back and arms. She ignored my bra as she nuzzled up my body. Her lips dipped between my breasts, caressing turning to kisses.

Kisses became suckling as she latched on to my neck. She jammed a thigh between my legs and I arched myself into it. My own panties were drenched as we dry-humped each other. I pushed her bra up, baring her breasts, taking one in each hand with deep but gentle gropes.

I threw my head back and let out a wanton moan, only to receive an almost feral growl in response. I felt her teeth against my skin, the scrape of her fangs pressing against my flesh. I wanted her to bite me in that moment, I knew if she did, I would come, and I would be hers.

I was not expecting the door to the classroom to bang open, or the shouts from her brothers ruining the moment.

Things quickly became blurry; I was not sure if it was arousal making things hazy, or if they were moving quickly.

Jasper and Edward were talking down a frustrated looking Alice, while Rosalie was examining my neck with the focus of a doctor. Emmett stood between Alice and me as if ready to intercept either of us if we moved. The look of annoyance bordered on anger and it did not look good on his normally childishly gleeful face.

As tensions calmed down, sides were drawn. Rosalie had gathered my shirt and helped me dress. Emmett played linebacker standing in front of me. Jasper and Edward had one of Alice’s arms each. The gesture raised my hackles but I was in no mood to figure that out now.

Emmett moved to the side to allow Alice and me to look at each other. The hunger and lust was clear on Alice’s face, thrilling me. I was certain that my own desire still showed on mine. Edward was the first to speak, letting go of Alice’s arm to step forward.

The gesture reminded me of two armies negotiating surrender, almost making me laugh before Edward began. “This cannot happen again. It is too dangerous, and you do not belong in our world.”

I felt like growling before responding, my words towards Edward, keeping my gaze on Alice. “I don’t think that is up to you Edward. Alice can speak for herself.”

Edward visibly held back the snarl, clearly needing to restrain himself more than the others do. “Alice knows what’s good for her, what she is supposed to be doing. And not doing.”

I took a step forward, only to feel Rosalie’s cold hand grab my shoulder. She did not pull me back but it was clear that I would not be permitted to move towards Alice. I turned my full attention towards Alice. “Is he speaking for you? Is this what you want?”

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, how she glanced between her brother and me, I continued. “Whatever you were, are feeling. That feeling is very much mutual and returned. If you want to run away from me, because you want to, I can accept that. Don’t run away from me because your family tells you to.”

I took a deep breath and blinked away some gathering tears. “But if you do want to leave, you need to know. Sure, I’ll die a year from now, ten, a hundred years from now. But you’re going to have to live forever wondering what we could have had. So think carefully, I’ll wait but you’re not the one with a ticking clock.”

I exhale and look over my shoulder towards Rosalie. “Am I allowed to go home?” I relax when she nods to me and gives my shoulder a squeeze, reassuring. I notice her glaring at Edward as I leave the room slowly. I hear Alice’s whimper behind me as I pass through the open door. I whisper quietly, knowing she could hear me. “When you decide, you know where to find me.”


End file.
